On Edge
by pezhead12
Summary: Discontinued. For explanation look at profile.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright this is my first fanfic ever. I'd like some constructive criticism for future writing. Remember there is a difference between flaming and constructive criticism. This is a yaoi and as of yet the main pairing is undecided yet, but I will try to experiment with sasunaru, gaanaru, sainaru, itanaru, nejinaru, and maybe kibanaru. It will be a high school and yakuza fic. This first chapter is short but I will try to make them longer. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me._

* * *

On Edge  
Chapter One: A Dimly Lit Room

In the middle of a dimly lit room, stood two men. The first wore a black suit with his shirt partially opened and with sunglasses on the tip of his nose. His dirty blond, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He seemed quite relaxed despite the fact that the tension in the room was so thick one could cut it with a butter knife. The other was wearing torn jeans with a white tank top that revealed the numerous tattoos running down his arms. A green beanie covered his scruffy black hair. Unlike his close by acquaintance, this man was quite discomforted and fidgeted from side to side. Suddenly a silky, but disgruntled voice from behind a large, wooden desk broke the silence.

"Where's the boy?" asked the man.

". . ."

"Well, where is he?"

"I-it s-s-seems he has es-es-escaped," stumbled the tattooed man.

"What?!" replied the man behind the desk. His anger rising.

"He escaped last night after taking down the guards outside his cell. There's been  
no sign of him anywhere in our territory since," replied the suited man smoothly.

"Well, how is it that he escaped our territory so fast without my men catching up to him, hmmm?"

"Um, well you see… there was this incident… and um he sort of, well he ummm…" mumbled the awkward tattooed fellow.

"COME ON OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!!"

"He slashed all the tires of the vehicles," stated the suited man.

"Except yours… instead He. Stole. It.," piped in the fidgety man.

". . . WHAT?!" hollered the disgruntled man, but before he could say anymore the two men had vanished leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"Just you wait, Uzamaki Naruto. When I get my hands on you, you will rue the day you ever defied me," whispered the man maliciously to himself.

* * *

_Okay so here is the first chapter of my fanfic it is very short and personally I don't really like it, but I had to use it to open the story. It does get better so please keep reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

Ok, here is chapter 2. Once again it is not as long as I would have liked. Please enjoy.

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me._

* * *

On Edge 

Chapter 2: The Meeting

At 7:24 pm a voluptuous woman by the name of Tsunade made her way to the bus stop to meet her childhood friend and lover, Jiraiya, like she did every Saturday night. While she waited for the bus to arrive, she pondered on the possibility of whether or not Jiraiya and herself would ever settle down and start a family. She was nearing her mid-forties and was starting to worry that this notion would never be possible. After a few more moments of musing on the subject, the 7:40 bus to 22nd Street arrived. She proceeded to her regular seat but found it filled by a rather large, blanket-covered lump. Not being in the best of moods Tsunade took her ten-pound purse of miscellaneous items and "gently" thumped the lumpy spot. Suddenly a yelp came from the lump as it wiggled around. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as a short, goofy-looking, blond, teenaged boy emerged from the blanket.

"Watch whatcha doin' you crazy old hag!" said the boy earning another whack from the over-sized purse.

"I'm only going to tell you this once so you'd better listen. If you dare call me an old hag one more time, I'll smack you so hard into the next world," threatened Tsunade.

"Ne, ne, I won't do it again," whimpered the boy.

"What are you doing sleeping on a bus anyway? Do you know how dangerous it is? You could have been mugged."

"If I was sleeping on a bus, do you think I'd have anything to mug?"

"So, it's still dangerous. Where are you parents? They must be worried sick."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"My parents died ten years ago."

An awkward silence filled the air as the woman looked at the boy, who looked at his orange and black converses. The silence was shortly broken by the clicking of the intercom.

"Next stop: 22nd Street," said the crackling voice from the speaker.

"Do you have any relatives or a place to stay?" asked Tsunade as the bus slowed down.

"No, that is kind of the reason I'm sleeping on a bus," replied the boy.

"All off for 22nd Street," said the crackling voice once again.

Tsunade grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him from his seat. Before he could question her intentions, she said, "My name's Tsunade. I'll find you a place to stay."

"I'm Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto," replied the boy.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto," said Tsunade as she dragged him down 22nd Street.

* * *

_Ok so I did not forget the stolen bike that will be brought up in the next chapter. I know that this was a short chapter as well but hopefully it will get longer. A quick thing about the ages. I will be making Jiraiya and Tsunade in their mid-forties. If Naruto's parents were alive, they would be in their mid-thirties and Kakashi and Iruka, who will come in later, will be in their mid-twenties._


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

Alright third chapter is here. It will be awhile till the next. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

On Edge

Chapter 3: The Deal

Jiraiya was a well-known man in Konoha. He was the headmaster at Konoha Boarding School and writer of the world famous Ichi-Ichi Paradise, an erotic book series in which many men took interest. Even though these made him very popular around town, what he was most known for was his involvement in the Konoha Yakuza, the largest yakuza gang in the country. The gang had a peaceful existence, except when emergencies turned the whole town into a battle field. Jiraiya was the second most powerful person in the yakuza only below in status to the boss, Tsunade. Tsunade earned the title of the 5th Boss four years previously when the 3rd Boss died from old age. The 4th Boss had been dead for many years after being killed in the last yakuza war. Since that time, there had been little disturbances throughout the city, but Jiraiya always worried for Tsunade's life. He had been in love with her since his teen years, but she didn't start to show interest in him until five years ago. Tonight was a special night for Jiraiya because it was the anniversary of the night they first made love. In preparation, he cleaned his entire flat, put away his erotic books, and brought out the best champagne. He had just finished lighting a few candles when the doorbell rang. After one last check in the mirror, he went to answer the door.

"Hello, my-," he began to say until his eyes spotted the blond-haired boy behind Tsunade.

"Who's the brat?" he asked in a displeased tone.

"Who are you calling a brat, you mmgrf," screamed the boy, whose next words were quickly muffled by Tsunade's hand.

"I found him sleeping on the bus," she replied.

"Why didn't you leave him there?" mumbled Jiraiya with a pout on his face.

"He doesn't have any money or a place to stay. I couldn't just have left him there," she said.

"I could have," he replied.

"I was wondering if you could find him a place to stay at the boarding school. I'll even pay for his education, so do it or else I won't make love to you for a month." she threatened.

"Since it's for you, I suppose I could find a way," he replied still a bit irritated by the ruined night. "Anyhow," he continued, "why don't we go into the kitchen and while we're eating, I'll ask the brat a couple of questions."

As they walked to the table, Naruto took in his surroundings. Three bookcases with dark curtains, that covered the books that each held, caught his attention. Silently he made his way to the first book case and pulled the curtain aside. A green book with a red do-not-open symbol on the cover was the book that he decided to pull out first. Above the symbol were the words Ichi-Ichi Paradise and below the symbol was Jiraiya name. This tempted Naruto even more to open and skim the insides of the book. A slamming of the book closed and back on the shelf caught Jiraiya and Tsunade's attention.

"What do you think you're doing going through my things?" yelled Jiraiya.

"So, not only are you a principal, but you're also a mega-pervert," said Naruto pointing his finger at Jiraiya and holding back laughter. Before Jiraiya could beat the shit out of the short punk who dared to call him a pervert, Tsunade hurried both to the table. After all the food was served and Jiraiya's head began to cool, he decided to start interrogating the kid. "Yo, brat, I'll be asking you a series of questions. If you decide not to answer, then it's back to the bus stop for you. Got it?" said Jiraiya trying to show which was dominant.

"Ask away," Naruto replied back coolly.

"What is your full name, your age, and your place of birth?" Jiraiya asked quickly as if to throw Naruto off guard.

"Uzamaki Naruto, 16 years old, and Konoha," replied Naruto as quickly as he was asked.

"How long have you lived in Konoha?" interrogated Jiraiya once again with his patience running thin.

"I lived here until I was six and then returned about a week and a half ago," Naruto smirked as he said this because he wasn't going to let Jiraiya get the best of him.

"Where did you live before and why did you come back?" Jiraiya started to think of harder questions to ask Naruto.

"I traveled all around for most of the years. I came back because I didn't have much money and I was in a bit of trouble," said Naruto making sure not to give out to much information on his past.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Jiraiya suspiciously.

"I slashed a few tires of some motorcycles," laughed Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"How did you get to Konoha?" question Jiraiya wondering where he got the money to get here.

"I sold a motorcycle for whatever a man had in his pocket in order to buy some bus tickets to here," said Naruto without adding the part about how the bike was stolen and if he was caught with it he would be hanged.

"Why didn't you ride the motorcycle?" asked a confused Jiraiya.

"I'm not good with directions," laughed Naruto hoping that perverted man would buy his excuse.

"What were you planning to do once you got here?"

"I was planning on joining the yakuza and eventually becoming the boss," replied Naruto like it was the most normal occurrence in the world.

At this point, Jiraiya and Tsunade began to laugh at the irony. _(Oh irony)_

"What's so funny," pouted Naruto.

"Well, kid, you might just be able to join the yakuza tonight," said Jiraiya.

"How's that?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade, here, is the boss of Konoha's yakuza," laughed Jiraiya.

"You mean Grandma can get me in without any problems. Yosh!" he said overjoyed. That joy was quickly ended by Tsunade's fist sending him flying across the room.

"Don't call me Grandma!!" she screamed.

"Ah gomen, gomen, can I still join?" he asked as he dusted himself off.

"Only if you can pass your first semester in Konoha's Boarding School and you are also able to fight off three of the other newbies," she negotiated.

"Deal!!" said Naruto with a cocky grin on his face. Things were finally going his way.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4. I think I had the most fun writing this chapter. I want to thank all the readers. I know I am not the best writer, but I hope I am slowly getting better. I would appreciate some constructive criticism or a clue that I should keep writing as I am. I really am trying to make my chapters longer, so sorry they are so short at the moment. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

On Edge  
Chapter 4: The Roommate

Naruto sighed as he packed his newly bought clothes into a suitcase. This was to be his last day at Tsunade's home. Not that he was disappointed to be leaving the tyrant who for two weeks crammed books and books full of knowledge into his head, but now he would be thrust into the bowels of teenage society, which he was not very accompanied. Now for the remainder of his stay at the school he would be forced to share a room, shower and refrigerator, but the worst part was being forced into wearing a school uniform!!! Naruto winced at the thought. Suddenly a knock woke Naruto from his terrifying thoughts.

"Naruto, we need to leave in fifteen minutes. Are you done packing yet?" asked Tsunade.

"Just a moment, Tsunade, I'm almost done," replied Naruto, quickly stuffing his last few items into the suitcase and left the room to which he had become very attached. He silently followed Tsunade to her black mustang and climbed into the passenger seat. They rode in silence until they reached the gates of the school where Jiraiya was waiting for them.

"Here is the key to your dorm, room 172. Your roommate will be Inuzuka Kiba. Someone will be sent later to give you your schedule and books," Jiraiya said immediately without a single hello to either. Naruto grab his luggage and key and quickly said a farewell to Tsunade. Then he proceeded to follow Jiraiya.

"To your left is the females' dormitory, which is strictly forbidden to all male students," said Jiraiya with a threatening tone. "To your right is the males' dormitory. Ahead is the school building and the cafeteria is on the first floor. Behind the school is the gymnasium, pool and football field. I hope that with these directions you will be able to find your way around. Good luck." And with that said Jiraiya left Naruto to find his room.

As he walked down the hallways of the boys' dormitory, Naruto wished he could turn invisible or that the eyeballs of all the male students that kept staring at him would painfully melt from their heads. 'What is it with these people? Did I forget to wear pants today?' thought Naruto quickly looking down to make sure he had worn pants. Naruto sighed loudly when he reached his room. He quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside. When he walked further into the room, Naruto was shocked to find two figures under the sheets of a twin bed along with the sounds of groaning. After somewhat collecting himself, Naruto coughed to let the two figures know of his presence. Suddenly, a boy with scruffy, brown-haired and red tattoos under his eyes emerged followed by a red-haired girl with huge jugs.

"You must be the new kid. I'm Kiba," said the scruffy boy as he slipped on a pair of pants. "I'll see you later Kiba," said the big jugged girl as she grabbed her sweater and left. Kiba waved to her and then returned his attention to the blond.

"So, what's your name?" asked Kiba.

"Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto placed his suitcase on the unused twin bed and started to unpack.

"What made you transfer here in the middle of the semester? We don't really get new students, 'specially at this time of the year," asked Kiba.

"I made a deal with someone," replied Naruto

"With who?" asked Kiba.

"This lady named Tsunade," replied Naruto.

"Wait, do you mean The Tsunade, the yakuza boss of Konoha, a.k.a. the 5th Hokage, Tsunade?" asked Kiba with his eyes wide open with curiosity.

"Yeah, that's the one. She said I could join the Konoha Yakuza if I came to school and beat some of the newbies," replied Naruto as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Hey, I'm one of those newbies," said Kiba excitedly.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Naruto went to open the door and saw a person with long brown hair in a loose ponytail, pale skin, and white eyes. 'Great another girl here to see Kiba,' thought Naruto, well at least until he heard the "girl" speak.

"Hello, you must be Uzamaki Naruto. I was told that I had to drop off your schedule and books," said the "girl" with quite a masculine voice.

"Um yeah, I'm Naruto," said a confused Naruto as he took the schedule and books.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," said the "girl".

Kiba decided to get off his bed and see what was taking so long at the door. Then he spotted Neji.

"Oh it's just you, Neji. How's it going?" said Kiba.

"Fine, sorry to interrupt. I know you must be waiting for one of your bed "partners" about now," said Neji.

"Nah, Naruto scared tonight's off," said Kiba, "Naruto, Neji here is the student body president. If you got any questions about the school, this is the guy to go to."

'Wait a moment, did he just say "guy"? So that means this person is a male,' thought Naruto. Then he quickly looked down at Neji's crotch to make sure. A cough broke his stare.

"I need to return to my room before curfew," said Neji, "Welcome to Konoha, Naruto." And with that Neji left.

Naruto went and placed his books in the orange backpack that Tsunade bought him. Then he went and lied down on his bed and as he began to fall asleep he began to think. He thought about whether or not he would able to fit in at school. He thought about how long he would be safe until they found him or until Konoha found out his true identity.

While Naruto was falling asleep, elsewhere, two men had just finished interrogating a man about a motorcycle he had received from a teenaged boy. They knocked the man unconscious and proceeded to take the motorcycle.

"That man barely gave us any information, Hisoka. Where do we go next?" asked the large, tattooed man.

"Well, Takeo, my guess is that our runaway used a mode of transportation which is harder to follow, such as a taxi or a bus. He could have even hitchhiked somewhere. I suggest that we go to the local bus stations and ask around," replied the rather handsome, suited man, "He can't keep hidden forever."

* * *

* * *

Hisoka and Takeo are the two men from the first chapter if that wasn't picked up on. They are also my own original characters. Next Chapter: Naruto's first day at school.


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

Here it is. I don't know how long it will be until chapter 6, but I will try to get it out soon. Please Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

On Edge  
Chapter 5: The First Day

Naruto was awakened in the morning by a small puppy licking his toes. He looked at it thinking that he was still dreaming. He turned over to see the time. It was 7:20 and class didn't start for an hour. 'I guess I'll take a shower now,' thought Naruto as he threw the blankets off of him. He grabbed his towel, toiletries, boxers, and uniform and walked into the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door, not that he was embarrassed to be seen naked, but rather he didn't want a certain spiral birthmark to be seen. He stripped of his clothes and started the water. While the water warmed, he emptied his bladder. After a minute or two he stepped into the shower. He sung while he shampooed his hair and washed. It was 7:40, when Naruto was dried and dressed. He woke a reluctant Kiba and noticed the puppy again. 'Nah, I don't want to know,' thought Naruto as he bent down and pet the puppy on the head. Then he noticed a small ball near Kiba's bed; he picked it up and played catch with the puppy.

"I see you've met Akamaru," said Kiba when he came out from the bathroom ten minutes later with a towel around his waste.

"Where was he last night when I arrived?" asked Naruto.

"He usually hides under my bed when there are guests in the room," replied Kiba as he slipped on his uniform. "Do you want to grab breakfast before class?" asked Kiba.

"No, I'm not that hungry," replied Naruto.

At 8:00, they left their dorms. When the reached the main building, they searched for their lockers, because they were first years their lockers were on the first floor.

"What's your locker number?" asked Kiba.

"117," said Naruto.

"Oh, shit, you've got a locker right next to the sand demon's," said Kiba.

"Who's the sand demon?" asked Naruto.

"His name's Sabaku no Gaara. His dad is the yakuza boss of Suna, but the two of them hate each other," said Kiba, "They say that Gaara is a professional hit man even though he is still a first year."

"He sounds interesting. I can't wait to meet him," said Naruto as he walked towards his locker with a grin on his face. He saw a red-haired, tanned boy with a tattoo on his forehead taking books out of a locker.

"Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I'm new here and I have the locker next to you so I thought I'd introduce myself. Your name is Gaara, right?" said Naruto with a large grin as he stuck out his hand. Gaara looked at the boy who addressed him, then at the hand, and then back to his locker.

'Just ignore him and he'll go away,' thought Gaara.

"I heard you're from Suna. I have never been there. How long have you lived in Konoha?" said Naruto with the intention to keep talking until he got a verbal response. Gaara glared at Naruto wishing that it would either scare Naruto away or at least make Naruto's head explode.

"That's a cool tattoo on your forehead. It's the kanji for love, isn't it?" said Naruto smiling larger than before.

'Why isn't his head exploding yet?' thought Gaara growing angrier. Then the bell for first period rang. 'Finally I can get away,' thought Gaara.

"Hey, do you know where room 102 is?" asked Naruto.

'Damn,' cursed Gaara internally, 'Hopefully this is the only class we have together.' And Gaara left Naruto there to figure out his own way to class. Naruto, still confused as to where to go, called out to a skinny boy about his age with a bowl-cut hairdo and huge bushy eyebrows.

"Yo, bushy-brows, do you know where room 102 is?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, what is this? A new and confused youth at our school. Never fear I, Rock Lee, am going in the same direction. I will show you the way," said the bushy-browed boy striking an odd pose. Naruto hesitantly followed the boy. The bell had already rung when they made it to class, but the teacher had not arrived yet. Naruto scanned the room for an open seat when he saw a certain red-head. Naruto walked in front of Gaara's desk, ignoring the stares from the rest of the class.

"You are a bastard," said Naruto. Then he walked to the open desk in the back of the classroom. Many eyes in shock were on him, but he just smiled back at them. 'He's going to be killed,' was the thought of many.

About fifteen more minutes passed before a tall man with white pointed hair walked in. His face was mostly coved by a mask; the only visible part was his right eye. Naruto guessed he was Kakashi-sensei. _(a.n. he knows Kakashi's name, because his schedule names the teachers of the classes)_

"Good morning class, I'm sorry I'm late, but there was this old lady trying to cross the street. Anyhow, we have a new student, Uzamaki Naruto. Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi.

"Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I'm new here," said Naruto.

"Thank you for that brief introduction. Now, class, take out your books and turn to page 200. You will read silently and expect a pop quiz tomorrow if I here any noise," said Kakashi as he pulled out a green book with a red mark on the cover. Naruto recognized the book, and struggled violently not to laugh or to make a joke. He was relieved when the bell rang about forty minutes later. He gathered his books and looked at his schedule again.

"Naruto, do you need anymore assistance finding your way to your classes?" asked Rock Lee.

"Yeah could you just point me in the direction of room 169?" asked Naruto.

"Just follow Gaara. He has that exact class next as well," said Lee.

'Perfect, now I can annoy the hell out of him for earlier,' thought Naruto. He ran to catch up with Gaara when he ran into something. It was a tall, dark haired boy with black eyes and pointy hair. He was giving Naruto the same glare as Gaara did earlier.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto.

"Hn," grumbled the stranger.

'This school is full of bastards,' thought Naruto.

"Hey, locker buddy, guess what class I have next?" questioned Naruto when he caught up to Gaara. Gaara let out a sigh.

"That's right, I have Science in room 169 as well," said Naruto, his grin growing larger and larger.

'Damn karma,' was Gaara's only though on the way to class.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he walked into room169 was a large white snake wrapped like a scarf around the neck of a man with long black hair, white skin, purple tattoos under his eyes, and a look on his face that screamed I want to eat you all. Naruto quickly decided that this was a teacher he didn't want to be introduced to, so he quickly found an open seat next to Gaara.

'Thank goodness, there is always an open seat next to Gaara,' said Naruto.

Naruto's thoughts were broken when he heard a squeal of delight coming from the teacher. He looked up and saw the boy that he had run into earlier walk into the room.

"Ah, Sasuke, you are the most excellent specimen of man there is. Oh how I wish I could study you further," said Orochimaru in a seductive voice. The bell rang again and the last of the students hurried into the classroom. Orochimaru picked up a clipboard and began to call role.

'Please, don't let my name be on that roster," Naruto begged to kami.

"Uchiha Sasuke," called Orochimaru with a wink at Sasuke. "And Uzamaki Naruto," called Orochimaru with a bit of curiosity.

"Here," answered Naruto reluctantly.

"You're the new student. Stand up in front of the class so we can all get a good look at you," commanded Orochimaru. Naruto hesitantly got up and sulked across the room. Orochimaru circled around him like a hawk to its prey.

"Not bad Naruto. If it was for your height and a few unsightly scars," Naruto guessed he was talking about the ones on his face, "you might be able rival Sasuke's dashing appearance," said Orochimaru with a hungry look in his eyes. Naruto quickly returned to his seat.

"Alright class, today we will be dissecting a sheep's eyeball. Partner up," said Orochimaru. Naruto watched as girl's fought over who was going to partner with Sasuke. He scanned the room quickly to see if anyone hadn't gotten a partner. Predictably, no one had paired with Gaara. Even though Naruto had spent the whole start of the day with the intention to annoy the hell out of the boy until he spoke, Naruto felt an affinity with Gaara. It was something about Gaara's eyes that reminded Naruto of himself.

"If you agree to be my partner, I'll agree to stop bothering you," said Naruto.

"Fine," said Gaara.

'Ha, I finally got him to say something,' thought Naruto. The two worked silently until the class ended and then Naruto went to find the art room. When he walked into the classroom, he took a seat near a window. His teacher for this period was named Kurenai. She was tall with red eyes and black flowing hair. Of all his classes, art was the one Naruto looked forward to the most. Looking around the room, Naruto noticed some students from his previous classes, such as Uchiha Sasuke, a pink haired girl with a large forehead, a blond haired girl with a long pony tail, and a brown haired boy with a pineapple shaped hairdo.

"Alright class," said Kurenai-sensei, "we will be working with pastels today. You may all paint whatever you want."

Naruto decided he liked this teacher most so far because she did not make him introduce himself in front of the class. Naruto decided to paint a portrait of a legend he remembered from his childhood of a demon fox and a hero that lost his life sealing it away. The fox had nine tails that could destroy a mountain or cause an earthquake with one swing. The hero sealed the demon away in a newborn baby, but in doing so he lost his life. Naruto decided to paint the fox and the hero battling. He made sure to include every detail, such as the contrast between light and dark. Fifteen minutes before the class ended, Kurenai had each student show her what they had painted so far. The pink-haired girl showed a painting of Sasuke kissing her forehead. The blond-haired girl made a painting of Sasuke playing with her hair. The pineapple boy showed a picture of the clouds. Sasuke's painting was of two lions, one that was black and the other red, fighting to the death. When Kurenai reached Naruto's painting she almost gasped. She knew this legend as well, but it wasn't the legend that shocked her. It was the appearance of the hero.

'He looks just like him, all the way down to the coat he wore,' thought Kurenai.

"Naruto, do you mind if I keep this?" asked Kurenai.

"No, go ahead," responded Naruto.

Kurenai continued looking at the other paintings until the bell rang. The students collected the things and left for lunch. Kurenai put the painting aside so that she could show it to Jiraiya at the end of the day when she was done teaching.

Naruto went back to his locker to change out his books for his next three periods before he went to lunch. He was beginning to regret painting that picture, but decided he would just make up some crazy story if anyone asked about it.

"Hey, Naruto, how do you like school so far?" asked Kiba who spotted him from down the hall. Kiba was walking next to a girl with long purple hair and white eyes and to a boy with round sun glasses and short spiked black hair.

"It's alright," said Naruto.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, she's Neji's cousin," said Kiba pointing to the girl, who then blushed. "And this is Aburame Shino," said Kiba now pointing at the boy, "This is Uzamaki Naruto, the one who is my new roommate. We should hurry to lunch before the line gets too long." The four of them walked together to the cafeteria. After they got their food, they went to a table where two other people were sitting, one was the pineapple headed boy and the other was really fat.

"The skinny one is called Nara Shikamaru and the fat one is called Akimichi Chouji," Kiba told Naruto as they walked to the table, "Whatever you do, don't call Chouji a fat ass."

"Hey guys. This is Naruto, my new roommate," said Kiba as they all sat down. Naruto looked around the cafeteria while the others talked. He noticed that Gaara was eating lunch with a girl with blond pig-tails and a boy with brown spiky hair with a lot of face paint on.

"Who are the people eating with Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"That's his sister, Temari, and his brother, Kankuro," said Kiba.

"What about those two girls who always follow Sasuke around?" asked Naruto.

"That's Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They've been in love with Sasuke since elementary school. They're constantly fighting over who will get to date Sasuke, never realizing that he isn't interested in either one. I personally think he's gay," said Kiba.

"Where did you live before now, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"I stayed with Tsunade for two weeks before coming here, but before that I didn't have a specific home," said Naruto.

"What about your parents?" asked Kiba.

"They died in a car accident when I was six. I moved from foster home to foster home since then," said Naruto. _(a.n. just in case you didn't notice, Naruto is lying)_

"Oh, sorry," replied Kiba.

"How did you end up meeting Tsunade?" asked Chouji.

"We met on a bus and then she said I could join the yakuza if I came to school, so that's how I ended up here."

"Oh yeah, Naruto each of these guys' families are part of the yakuza. We are still in training for it though," said Kiba.

The bell for fourth period stopped there conversation and Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji walked to the boy's locker room to change for gym. Naruto had to be careful while changing so he could hide his odd birthmark. Then he followed the other boy's out to the track to meet the gym teacher, Gai-sensei. When Naruto first saw Gai-sensei, he thought he was looking at the adult Rock Lee, until he saw the original Rock Lee.

"Hello splendid youth. Today we'll start warming up by running 50 laps around the field. Then I'll split you into teams to play some soccer," said Gai-sensei who received many grunts as a reply.

'Might as well get it over then,' though Naruto who started to run beside Kiba; Chouji had decided to sit down and eat a bag of chips instead of running. After the first ten laps, half the students had quit running, and after the next fifteen only Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and a girl with two buns on the sides of her head, who Naruto later learned was called Ten-Ten, were left. After ten more laps, Ten-Ten and Kiba stopped, which left Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Neji the only ones to complete the warm-up.

"Great job, now I want to split you into two teams, so count off, all the even numbers on one team and all the odd numbers on another team," said Gai. Naruto ended up on a team with Chouji, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Lee. They played for thirty minutes with a 0-0 tie. Then they went to back to the locker rooms to get ready for the next period.

Naruto's next class was History with Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei was a little shorter that Kakashi-sensei in height with tan skin and a scar across his nose. The class was mostly just Iruka-sensei telling about the formation of Konoha while the students took notes. It was obvious to Naruto that Iruka loved to teach from the way Iruka-sensei became excited when going over the history. Naruto enjoyed this class almost as much as he enjoyed art. He was a little bit sad when he had to go to math. Naruto walked into the class and sat down beside Gaara. Asuma-sensei taught math. He had a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't as excited as teaching as Iruka, but he was a funny teacher. Naruto decided that other than his second period class with Orochimaru-sensei, he really liked this school. Time ran quickly, it was not long until the last bell rang for the day and the students each left to hang around the campus or in their dorms. Naruto spent the rest of his day with Kiba and the other friends he made at lunch.

"Alright Kurenai, what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's about something Naruto painted in class," she replied.

"Was it something indecent or something like that?"

"No, it was a painting of the Nine-tailed fox legend."

"So, he was born in Konoha. It's not that unlikely that he's heard of that legend."

"The legend is not the reason that I asked to see you. Here look at the painting yourself," said Kurenai as she handed the painting to Jiraiya.

"Well, I don't know what I'm suppose to-," Jiraiya paused and took a closer look, "The hero, he looks just like the Fourth Hokage. Every detail is accurate. How could he know about this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. Should we ask him about it?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, I'll call him into my office tomorrow," said Jiraiya. Then they both went their separate ways.

'Who are you, Uzamaki Naruto?' thought Jiraiya.

* * *

_Alright so finally I have made a long chapter. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright after almost a month here is the next chapter. If you are wondering why it took so long to finally upload this, there are two reasons. The first is that I have a lack of motivation, and what motivates me you may ask, why the reviews of all you who read my story. In fact if it wasn't for the comment made by MindMaster this chapter may not have been uploaded for another two weeks. The second reason that I am late to upload is that school has started back and I need to get back in the swing of things so updates may or may not be frequent that all depends on you readers. So thanks everyone for reading and MindMaster this update is dedicated to you._

* * *

On Edge  
Chapter 6: Memories

'Naruto was playing by a creek on the outskirts of the main house when he heard screams. He turned around and saw that part of the house was on fire. As he ran toward the house to find his parents, he heard gunshots. He slid open the door closest to his parents' room.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?!" cried Naruto.

"No, Naruto. Run away!" screamed a woman's voice from behind a tipped-over dresser, but it was too late. A large arm grabbed the boy and the gunshots coming from the left half of the room ceased. Naruto looked around him and saw five men holding guns toward the fallen dresser and a flipped table.

"Now that we have your son, maybe you will be open to negotiations, Minato," said one of the men with long spiked black hair and red swirling eyes. No response came from the dresser or the table. Suddenly a man, who had half of his face painted black and the other half painted white, took out a knife. He slid the knife across the upper part of Naruto's right cheek.

"Ahhh, Mommy," cried Naruto as blood ran down his face.

"Naruto," the woman screamed as she lifted up her gun to shoot.

"No, Kushina, they may kill Naruto!" screamed a man's voice behind the table. Then the man with the multi-colored face cut Naruto's face two more times right below the first cut.

"Ahh! Please, help!" cried Naruto choking on the blood running down his face.

"Come on, Minato. Why do you keep dragging this out?" said the man with the swirling eyes, "I only want Konoha. That's not too much to ask for in exchange for your son's life. Is it?"

But there was still no response.

"Fine, cut him again Zetsu." And the multi-colored man cut three more marks on Naruto's left cheek. Naruto was unable to scream this time from the blood flowing into his mouth. Then Kushina jump out from behind the dresser and shot down two of the men before being shot herself.

"Mommy!" chocked Naruto.

"Kushina!" cried Minato as he ran to grab Kushina, "You bastards, I'll kill you." But before he could lift his gun he was shot to death.

"Daddy!" cried Naruto.

"What should we do with the boy?" asked Zetsu.

"Put him in the van. Then burn the rest of this place. We will control Konoha one day," said the man with the swirling eyes.

Naruto began to feel woozy and then everything became black.'

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He hadn't had that dream for awhile. He was still shaking as he walked out into the halls of the dormitory. He sat down beside the drink machine. 'How much longer do I have until they find me?' Naruto thought to himself. The dream kept repeating over and over in Naruto's head as he sat in the hall. He never learned the name of the man with the swirling eyes.

"Move, you're in the way of the drink machine," said a deep voice. Naruto looked up and saw it was Sasuke. He moved over a little but remained quiet. Then Sasuke dropped a handkerchief on Naruto's lap.

"Your crying is going to leave a puddle."

Naruto hadn't even noticed he had started to cry, but instead of using the handkerchief he wiped his eyes with the end of his shirt. Then he handed the handkerchief back to Sasuke.

"I don't need it," he said.

"How about a thank you, Dumb-ass," said Sasuke.

"Why are you still here? Take your drink and leave, bastard," replied Naruto.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to be grateful?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, they died before I learned that lesson," said Naruto.

"Well I guess that makes two of us," said Sasuke and he left to go back to his room.

Naruto sat for another five minutes before going back to his room as well. He lied in bed for an hour before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto awoke by a knock on the door. He opened it to find it was Neji.

"I've been told that I need to escort you to the principle's office. You have fifteen minutes until your meeting," said Neji.

"Why do I have to go to principle's office?" asked Naruto.

"I wasn't told and now you only have fourteen minutes," replied Neji.

Naruto grabbed his uniform and ran into the bathroom. The shower ran for three minutes and then there was a sound of clothes being ruffled. After a few more minutes, Naruto ran back to the door where Neji was still waiting.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Naruto and he followed Neji.

"Sorry if you had to get up early to do this," said Naruto.

"It's fine. I usually wake up an hour earlier than this anyhow," replied Neji.

"Why would you get up so early in the morning?" asked Naruto.

"It's a force of habit. I would really appreciate it if we didn't talk," said Neji.

'Jackass,' thought Naruto and the two boys walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the office, Naruto was told to sit outside until the principal was done with another appointment and Neji left to go back to the dorms.

"Now art is one thing, but graffiti is another," screamed Jiraiya's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm just expressing my artistic views," said a soft voice.

"What artistic view can you express with a penis?" screamed Jiraiya.

"You just don't understand art," said the soft voice again.

"You will go to detention for one month and wash that "painting" off the second year's lockers," screamed Jiraiya, "Now you can leave. Send the next one in on your way out."

A black haired boy with a strange smile walked out of the office and took a look at Naruto.

"Your next, small dick," said the boy still smiling while Naruto lifted up his fist to beat the shit out of the boy.

"Naruto, hurry up and get in here," interrupted Jiraiya.

Naruto walked into the office and saw his painting from art class on the table.

'Shit,' thought Naruto.

"Was my painting inappropriate, sir? Was that why I was called in here?" asked Naruto.

"No, it wasn't inappropriate, but it is the reason you were called in here," said Jiraiya, "I want to know why you chose that particular image for the hero."

"Well I based him off of this picture I saw when I was still living in Konoha," lied Naruto, "His image reminded me so much of the hero in the legend that I naturally painted him as the hero. Why do you ask? Is he someone important?"

"Yes, his name is Namikaze Minato and he was the Fourth Hokage. He and his family were killed ten years ago," said Jiraiya.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Naruto, "Were you close with them?"

"I was once Minato's teacher, but I didn't know his wife or son very well at all," replied Jiraiya.

"Well, if it is any consolation, you can keep the painting. Now unless there is anything else you wanted to ask me, I should probably leave before the bell," said Naruto.

"No, you may leave. I don't want you to show up to class later than Kakashi," said Jiraiya.

'That was close,' thought Naruto as he walked to his locker, 'It's a good thing I'm so smart and smoo-.' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he was knocked over after running into something. He looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring down at him. His entire body froze up. Then he vomited all over the shoes of the stranger before passing out.

'Naruto held back a scream as a wire cord whipped across his back. "Now, are you ready to negotiate?" asked the red-eyed man who stood in front of him.

"Kiss my ass," whispered Naruto.

"Fine, but you will agree sooner or later," said the red-eyed man, "Give him five more lashes, then take him back to his cell."'

Naruto woke to find himself in the nurse's office. A woman with short, black hair was sitting at a desk. She turned and saw he was awake.

"Hello, I'm Shizune, the school nurse. Are you feeling better?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, how'd I get here?" asked Naruto.

"After you vomited on his shoes, Uchiha Itachi carried you here."

"Who?"

"Sasuke's older brother. Do you know Sasuke? I think he's in your grade."

"Yeah, I know him. How long was I out?"

"You've missed your first class, but you can still make the last twenty minutes of your second class."

"Well, I suppose I should go now."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Good bye."

Naruto got up from the white bed he was lying on and grabbed his backpack. After getting his books from his locker, Naruto walked into Orochimaru's with only fifteen minutes until the bell. He ignored the eyes that watched him as he walked into class and sat down. Orochimaru did not bother him like he expected but ended his lecture on viruses and assigned homework. Naruto wasn't excited to go to art either after his meeting with Jiraiya. He avoided making eye contact with Kurenai as he walked to his seat.

"Alright class, today we will be painting portraits of a fellow classmates. I will be assigning the pairs," said Kurenai and she proceeded to read off a list. Naruto watched everyone partner up until his name was called. "Uzamaki Naruto and Danzo Sai _(a.n. Since Sai doesn't have a last name and a family in the manga or anime. I'm having him be the son of Danzo. Their relationship will not be a happy one though.)_ Naruto looked around for the student and noticed the pale boy who had called him "small dick" walking towards him.

'Life's a bitch,' thought Naruto. Sai smiled at Naruto and set up his supplies in front of him. Naruto silently began to work on the portrait. He finished most of the portrait by the end of class but was unable to paint the creepy smile Sai constantly wore on his face. In the end, he just painted Sai frowning instead and he ended up happier with the frowning Sai. Naruto decided to see what Sai had painted of him and he was shocked by the accuracy, so he returned to his seat until the bell.

Naruto made his way up the stairs to the roof of the school. He had still been nauseous and didn't feel like spending his lunch period telling Kiba about his visit with the principal. When he reached the top of the building, he found a spot behind an air conditioning unit to lie down and let his mind wander.

'"Daddy, when am I a going to be allowed outside the main house?" asked Naruto as he walked around the garden with his parents.

"When you get old enough to learn to fight, I'll let you go around the town," Minato told his son.

"When am I going to be old enough to learn to fight?"

"When you start growing facial hair."

"That's going to take forever, though. I wish I could be a grown-up right now."

"Does that mean you don't want to be Mommy's little boy anymore?" asked Kunisha.

"Nah, I'd rather be a grown-up in charge of the yakuza like Daddy."

"Well you won't be able to be in charge of the yakuza unless you're the strongest man in the village."

"That's not a problem for me. I can already see how its all going to come together. I'm going to be respected liked Daddy and have a beautiful woman like Mommy as my wife."'

'It's funny,' Naruto thought, 'I had no idea of what was really going to happen.' Naruto sat there thinking of whether or not he wanted to skip his next class when he heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs.

"Hahaha, then what happened?" asked one of the voices.

"Well Itachi was just about to kill the kid, but then the brat just fell over unconscious," said a second voice.

"Do you know who the little fucker was?" asked a third voice.

"No, haven't ever seen him before. He looked like he was going to piss himself when he saw Itachi," said the second voice.

"Did you know the kid, Itachi?" asked the first voice.

"Hn." answered Itachi.

Naruto began to freak out as the footsteps got closer to his location. He began to move around to the other side of the air conditioning unit when a fourth voice said "Quite, I think I heard something."

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' thought Naruto and he froze in his spot.

"You sure you're not imagining things, Sasori?" asked the second voice.

"Shut up, Deidara. I'm positive," said Sasori as he started walking toward the air conditioning unit.

'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.' thought Naruto as Sasori got closer, 'I would give anything for a distraction right now.' But fate was not on Naruto's side. Within a couple of seconds he was dragged from his hiding spot in front of five glaring third years.

* * *

_What will they do to him next? Read and review to figure it out. Thanks for reading hopefully chapters will become longer and more frequent._


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright the long awaited chapter seven. I am sorry for the delay. Over the past month and a half a lot has happened, I realized half of my friends are such fakes, my uncle passed away, school sucks, and I have no inspiration to write. I really wanted this chapter to be longer, but these endings just keep forming themselves. I sit in front of a keyboard and just let it flow. So hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner, but of you want me to guarantee a quicker update that read and review. I get inspiration from reviews. It makes me think someone cares. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

_

On Edge  
Chapter 7:

"What the hell do you think you're doing spying on us?" asked the tallest of the third years with a shark-like sneer.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Deidara, "This is the kid. This is the one who vomited all over Itachi."

"Are you serious?" asked the silver-haired third year.

"I still wanna know why the hell he was spying on us," asked the shark-like boy.

"I wasn't spying," snapped Naruto.

"Then why would you be up here when everyone in this fucking school knows that this territory belongs to us?" asked the silver-haired boy.

"Well no one in this fucking school told me that when I arrived here yesterday!" screamed Naruto.

"Who do you think you are?!" said the silver-haired boy.

"Someone a hell of a lot better looking than you are," said Naruto, now finally tired of putting up with these people. The silver-haired threw a punch towards Naruto, but Naruto caught it in his left hand and punched the kid in the face with his right hand.

"You little punk," screamed the shark boy and he attempted to punch Naruto, but Naruto ducked and kicked the shark boy's feet out from under him. The silver-haired boy grabbed Naruto from behind and held him as the shark boy rammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto bit his lip as he received punch after punch into the gut until the two boys threw him to the ground. The shark boy pulled Naruto up by his shirt and said, "You ready to apologize, brat. I might be able to forgive you if you beg." Instead, Naruto spat in the boy's face and laughed.

"You little shit," said the shark boy as he pulled his fist back.

"Kisame, that's enough," said Itachi and Kisame lowered Naruto to the ground.

"You're lucky that this time. Next time I see you, you're dead," said Kisame. The five boys walked to the door and left without giving Naruto a second glance.

'Shit, I think my fucking rib is broken,' thought Naruto as he tried to stand up. The bell for the next class rang. Naruto struggled down the steps and toward the gym.

"Hey, Naruto, were where you during lunch? You were almost late to class," said Kiba when Naruto entered the boys changing rooms.

"I thought I should take a tour of the campus," said Naruto as he unbuttoned his shirt. (_a.n. he has an undershirt underneath so his birthmark and scars are not seen just in case you were wondering so um yeah keep reading._)

"Anyway hurry we're playing football. (_a.a.n. American football not futbal/soccer_)" said Kibate.

'Today sucks,' thought Naruto as he pulled up his shorts.

The boys headed to the field and were spilt into two teams. For forty minutes of the game, Naruto was able to avoid getting too involved. There was a minute left to the game and Naruto was feeling lucky so he decided that he would step up. Not a good idea for Naruto, because as soon as he had gotten the ball into his hands Chouji tackled him._(a.a.a.n. yeah sorry about this part being sucky, but I don't really know any football terms and just recently did I watch a football game and understand what was going on. I do like sports, but football and basketball always confuse me so I am sorry for my sucky writing here. I am kinda bored and lonely without any reviews so thats why I keep commenting. After this I will try to stop unless I feel it is necessary to tell you all something. I love you all. Keep reading.)_ The whistle blew and Chouji got off of Naruto and headed to the showers with the other boys _(a.a.a.a.n. Sorry this is it I promise, just in case you are wondering where the girls are who are part of gym, they are off playing dodgeball inside the gym at the moment with some other female coach. They will sometimes have mixed activities with the boys, but because this is a yaoi, they will appear little in this fanfic. Sorry again and keep reading.)_

'FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!' thought Naruto as he tried to peel himself off the ground and headed towards the showers. A pulsing pain was erupting across his body as he showered. He grabbed his ribs and leaned against the shower wall. He heard boy after boy leave the showers and change back into their school uniforms. The bell rang for the next class but Naruto couldn't move. He slowly slid to the ground and let the water run over him. Meanwhile in Iruka's class, the role was being called.

"Uchiha Sasuke," called Iruka.

"Hn," Sasuke's voice called back.

"Uzamaki Naruto," called Iruka. "Uzamaki Naruto," Iruka called again after no response. Again there was no response. Iruka looked up from his clipboard and scanned the room; no Naruto to be found.

"Does anybody know where Uzamaki Naruto is?" asked Iruka.

"He was still in the showers when gym ended," said Kiba.

"Neji, go find Naruto," said Iruka. Neji nodded and left the room heading towards the gym.

Naruto heard footsteps heading towards his shower stall. He curled his arms around his stomach and prayed that whoever was heading towards him wouldn't open his stall's door. Well unfortunately, Luck did not have sympathy for Naruto today, and sure enough the door to Naruto's stall was opened.

'Shit,' thought Naruto as he looked over his shoulder and saw Neji starring at him.

'Well I take from his expression he is either impressed by my perfectly chiseled features or he is shocked by the scars on my back,' thought Naruto.

"I take it that my good looks impress you," said Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Neji, not at all amused by the joke.

"To what part of me do you mean, the scars on my back or the broken ribs?" replied Naruto.

"Ah, your ribs are broken. That would explain the fetal position," replied Neji.

'I am lying on the ground in pain right now. You'd think a person would have more sympathy than this," thought Naruto.

"Anyhow, why don't you tell me about both?" said Neji.

"The scars are from the loving foster home I ran away from, and the broken ribs are because I went up to the roof of the school," said Naruto.

"I see," said Neji, "Well, let me help you up. We should get you to the Nurse's Office." Neji reached down to grab Naruto, but Naruto shifted away from Neji's grasp.

"I'm not going to the Nurse's Office, neither am I going to move from this spot until you leave," said Naruto. He there was no way he was going to let anyone see his birthmark.

"You need medical attention," said Neji as he attempted to grab Naruto again. Naruto kicked at Neji's stomach.

"There is nothing anyone can do for broken ribs except wait for them to heal. Now, LEAVE!" screamed Naruto. Neji took a step back and looked at Naruto before leaving. Naruto attempted to pull himself up from the ground, but he slipped on the still running water. This time he reached for the faucet and turned it off before trying to stand again. After getting stable, Naruto wrapped a towel around himself, limped to his locker, dressed into his uniform, and hobbled to his dorm.

'Today sucked,' thought Naruto. He kept picturing Neji's face.

'I'm such a dumb-ass.'

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. This writing of On Edge chapter 7 is all thanks to my best friend Claire. I love ya baby. Please Review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright it has been a while since my last update and I am super sorry for that, but I had an English and History research paper to write, and I am the editor of my school's newspaper and the deadline was just around the corner. I know I should have written some during my fall break, but I was busy…sleeping. But the good thing is that I read back over my previous writing and decided that my writing sucked. I'm too lazy to go back and edit it but I will try better this time around. BTW I would have figured this out earlier if someone would just critic me with a review so __**Please Read and Review!! From Now on thoughts, dreams, and memories will be in italics. I dedicate this chapter to my muse, Menet.  
**__----  
__Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto.  
_----

On Edge  
Chapter 8: Another Day

"Naruto, get up. You're going to be late for class," Kiba said from the bathroom.

"Just leave without me. I think I'm going to skip first period anyway," Naruto grumbled from his bed.

"Fine, but Kakashi is going to kick your ass when he finds out."

"The man shows up twenty minutes late to class each day, and he thinks if a student skips it's a crime?"

"Yeah, Kakashi's logic doesn't make sense, but that's just the way it works here."

Kiba glanced at the clock and quickly cursed about being late to class as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Naruto shifted in his sheets debating if he was even going to try going to any classes that day. Naruto closed his eyes when there was a knock on the door. He grumbled as he got up to open the door.

"Hello brat," said Kakashi.

Naruto's mouth dropped. 'How the hell, it's not even been ten minutes since class started."

"I'm going to give you five minutes to get ready. If you are not done by then, I will personally make you suffer." The look in the man's eye told Naruto that he wasn't joking. Naruto quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, ignoring the pains from the wounds he earned the day before. Three minutes later he was running around with a toothbrush in his mouth while he gathered his books.

"Alright I'm done, Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't think you've escaped your punishment," Kakashi said as they marched off towards the classroom. Eyes followed Naruto as he entered the classroom with Kakashi. A flush passed over his face as he walked to his desk. Naruto grabbed his black notebook from his backpack and opened it to a blank page. As Kakashi lectured on some transcendentalist writer, Naruto doodled spirals and eyes on the page. After drawing his sixth pair of eyes, Naruto got bored with his sheet of paper and decided to look around the classroom; he hadn't got the chance before since he had missed the day before and on his first day he was too busy thinking of ways to torment Gaara. The classroom walls were completely bare except for a clock right above Kakashi's desk another, another thirty minutes until class ended. His ribs weren't hurting him as badly as earlier. He figured that instead of breaking one or two of them he had only cracked them. The pain would probably go away in two weeks, but that didn't bother him, he had had worse. For the rest of class, he gazed at the birds outside the window. After what seemed like eternity, the bell for the next class rang. Naruto gathered his books and tried to escape as quickly as possible.

"Not so fast, Uzamaki." said Kakashi with a threatening tone is his voice. Naruto paused before turning around to face the white-haired man. "Naruto, I'll make this quick so you aren't late for another one of your classes. Detention, today, after school, in Orochimaru's office." Naruto's mouth dropped. He didn't mind the detention, but with Orochimaru-sensei. That was just cruel. Who knows what Orochimaru would do to him? Naruto dreaded this even more when he entered Orochimaru's class. The man was wearing disturbingly tight leather pants and skin-tight white button up shirt that was unbuttoned enough at the top to show his collar bones. Naruto's eye twitched.

'_How is it that this man became a teacher?'_Naruto thought as he took his seat beside Gaara. The red-haired boy ignored him when he tried to say hello. That left the blonde with a slight pout on his face. A part of him was determined to become friends with Gaara, while another part wished he could smack the boy right upside the head for ignoring him.

"Guess what we're doing today class?" asked Orochimaru.

"…" responded the class.

"That's right we are dissecting a crayfish." said Orochimaru to the mute class. People shuffled to find partners. Once again, the girls were scratching each other's eyes out in order to be paired with Sasuke. Naruto decided to partner up with Gaara, no one else ever dared to and thought their must have been something wrong with the blond boy for taking the risk of being around Gaara while surrounded by small dissecting knives. Naruto really didn't know what was so frightening about Gaara, sure he was an assassin, but other than that he was like a giant teddy bear, well probably more like a raccoon with those circles around his eyes. Naruto tried to make conversation with Gaara while they worked.

"So Gaara, how long have you lived in Konoha?" Naruto asked not expecting to hear a reply.

"Three years." Gaara said a few seconds later.

"Do you like it here?" asked Naruto

"It's better than Suna." said Gaara

"Guess life wasn't easy there, huh?" said Naruto

"It isn't easy anywhere where everyone hates you." responded Gaara with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Well you have your brother and sister. Don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Blood is the only thing we have in common. There is not warmth between us. I am simply the weapon they must keep an eye on." said Gaara while he sliced the shell of the crayfish. Naruto didn't know how to respond. He wished he could give the boy a hug, but decided against it since Gaara had a knife in his hand. The two boys scribbled notes down about the crayfish and cleaned up their work space. The bell then rang for his third period class.

Naruto still held a grudge against Kurenai for showing his painting to Jiraiya. He sat furthest from her desk. She noticed this and looked at the boy regretfully. She loved his art and didn't know that showing off one of his painting would disturb him so.

"Alright class, get together any paints you want. Today you can paint whatever you want, whether it is a penis," she stared at Sai, "or a portrait. Begin."

Naruto picked up his brush and began to let his mind drift as he painted.

'_Naruto hadn't eaten for three days. He didn't trust the food that those murders gave to him. 'What were they waiting for? Why don't they just kill me already?' thought the small boy. It didn't matter though he planned on starving to death anyway. He ran a finger along the cuts on his cheeks and winced at the pain. The sight of his parents dying kept playing over and over again in his head. He looked around at his surroundings. He was locked in a small room of an abandoned warehouse. The window was broken, but there were bars to keep him from crawling through it. Around the window were small shards of glass. He walked over to them and picked up the one he deemed sharpest and held it ready to stab into his side. As he started to plunge the glass towards him, a hand caught his arm. He looked up to see a set of swirling red eyes and dropped the shard in surprise. The glass shard hit the ground and split up into smaller pieces. Naruto struggled to get out of the man's grip, but the man threw Naruto over his shoulder._

"_Did you really think I'd let you end it that easily?" said the man, "Oh no, I have big plans and they involve you." He threw Naruto into a small closet and proceeded to thrash him. Naruto didn't scream. Why should he scream? No one would hear, no one would care.'_

A hand on Naruto's shoulder caused him to jump. He looked up from his trance and saw Kurenai looking at him with a concerned face.

"Naruto, the bell rang. You can go to lunch." she said. He gathered his stuff and left the classroom not even noticing what he had actually painted. Kurenai, on the other hand, did notice the painting. It was of a small child trapped inside a glass box that was kept from the light in which a man and woman stood. Kurenai noticed the boy had whisker like scars on his cheeks. She sat down in Naruto's seat and began to cry; she stayed like that until Asuma came in to get her for class. Concerned over what his wife could be crying about, he looked at the painting. He understood his wife's emotions and held her.

Naruto made his way through the lunch line grabbing a bowl of ramen. He swore that this cafeteria had the best ramen in the world. He headed towards the table that Kiba sat at until he noticed that Neji was sitting with the others. _'Shit,' _thought Naruto. He really had wanted to avoid Neji after yesterday's incident. He spotted Gaara eating with his brother and sister. _'Neji's white eyes staring thoughtfully at me through lunch or three pairs of eyes glaring daggers at me and possibly death,'_thought Naruto and then he spotted Neji's eyes, _'Death it is.'_And Naruto walked to the table of Suna yakuza and sat down beside the lovable red-head. As expected, three pairs of eyes glared at him as he sat down. Gaara gave up after a minute noticing that Naruto was immune to the trio's glare.

"Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto held out a hand but after a few seconds of it just hanging there gave up and put it back by his side.

"Hey Gaara can I copy your notes from English for the last two days?" asked Naruto trying to make conversation, but he got no response. It didn't really matter to him whether or not he got the notes at all; he was good enough in school to pass the class with a B without even studying. It was then that Naruto had an idea.

"Gaara, I heard that you are one of the best assassins for your age, and since I am trying to join the yakuza, I was wondering if you could maybe help me train." said Naruto. This comment earned Naruto a strange look from Gaara and a scoff from his siblings.

"What?" he asked. He had thought that it was a good idea.

"I don't think you can handle Gaara's training." said Temari.

"You'll probably be killed within the first minute." said Kankuro.

"I think that I'm a pretty good fighter. It's just that I need to sharpen my skills a bit." said Naruto a bit insulted he wasn't taken seriously. The two older students began to laugh a few surrounding tables turned to stare. Naruto began to pout.

"Ok, I'll do it." said Gaara quietly. Temari and Kankuro stopped laughing.

"What?" asked Kankuro.

"I'll train him." said Gaara. Kankuro, Temari, and the surrounding crowd starred at Gaara with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Naruto. For the rest of lunch, the three Suna siblings ate quietly while Naruto jabbered on about his future training and the fun that he and Gaara were going to have. Gaara was starting to think that his decision might have been a bad idea. The bell rang and Naruto went to change into his gym clothes.

Today in gym the students played a game of dodge ball. Naruto decided early on just to let a ball hit him so he could sit on the sit lines without risking any further injuries. For the rest of the time in gym Naruto tried to avoid the worried glances that Neji kept giving him. _'He looks like a kicked puppy.'_thought Naruto.

"Dude, what is going on between you and Naruto?" Kiba asked Neji.

"It's nothing." said Neji.

"Are you sure about that? You've been staring at Naruto every chance you got today. Do you like him or something? Not that it would bother me if you did. I mean you already know I go both ways and I can see the reason why you may be attracted to Naruto. He is one sexy beast." said Kiba.

"I said it was nothing, Kiba. Now shut the fuck up!" screamed Neji causing a few people around them to stare. The boys were dismissed to shower and change before the bell.

Naruto was a bit happy to go to history; he didn't have to deal with Neji there.

"Alright class, today we are learning about the origin of the Land of Fire and Konoha." said Iruka, his face lighting up as it did every time he taught. Though Naruto already knew about the origin of Konoha, he listened anyway because he enjoyed the enthusiasm that Iruka displayed about his subject. Naruto was surprised how quickly the bell for the next class rang.

Math class was similar to history; it passed rather quickly. Naruto was a little weirded out by Asuma's occasional worried look towards him during class. _'Do I look like I need everyone's pity?'_thought Naruto.

When the bell rang, Naruto was hesitant to get out of his seat. He really really did not want to go to detention. Slowly, he got out of his seat and walked to room 169. Only one thought came to Naruto's mind when he open the door and once again saw Orochimaru in his tight leather pants and shirt: _'I must escape.'_

_----  
Hope you all enjoyed it. I am still unsure of whom to pair Naruto up with. So if any of you have any top choices than tell me and I will take them into consideration. _


End file.
